Talk:Wild shape
say that I have a +3 shield with +5 against vermins, and a +3 armor with +5 against giants. Will these merge with wild shape to give me: 1: +3 AC, and +5 against both giants and vermins? 2: +3 AC, and +5 against giants? 3: +3 AC, and +5 against vermins? 4: +3 AC, and nothing more? -- March 2008 *All properties merge, so you should end up with +3 AC, +5 vs. giants, +5 vs. vermin. (The same as would happen if all three properties were on your armor.) --The Krit 11:50, 1 April 2008 (UTC) I think the table has the stats for either the Dire Wolf or the Improved Panther wrong. According to this, the Improved Panther has less HP than it's normal version, and exactly the same stats as the Dire Wolf. -- 5 April 2009 * Actually, the improved panther only has less HP after level 20, since it has a larger temporary hit point bonus. In any event, the table is correct — for whatever reason, the improved panther's constitution is lower than the unimproved panther's. --The Krit 17:03, 5 April 2009 (UTC) I believe items such as rings get their bonuses applied. I had a ring that gave damage reduction that applied in the Wild Shape form at a lvl 5 Druid. I did not have any other items that gave damage reduction on. -- 21 June 2009 Shifted druids and items I've poked about and haven't found a reference to this on the wiki, but shifted druids cannot make use of most items. Is it possible to overcome this with scripting? 18:15, November 22, 2010 (UTC) * Not being able to use items when shifted is mentioned in the wiki under polymorph. It is hardcoded. (There may be ways to get around this with some pretty involved scripting, but the basic situation is that an item's script will not fire until the item is used; since the item cannot be used, the script will not fire.) --The Krit 18:20, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Clarification of Wildshape progression would be helpful In the notes section, it would be helpful to know that although the forms change to dire shapes at druid 12, the wildshape icon and its text do NOT. This has confused myself and other players who were waiting for the dire forms to magically appear, not understanding that although the game makes the enhancements, there is nothing on the screen that easily indicates a change has occurred at level 12, unless the player took note of the pre-dire stats for comparison reasons. (The same confusion exists for the elemental shapes which change to elder version at druid 20, again... no labeling or other indication exists in-game, but this is not a suitable place to address that related issue.) As for customization, would it be possible to modify a tlk file or other resource to change the text that is associated with the icon to reflect the advanced forms or is it hard-coded? --Iconclast 01:53, February 23, 2012 (UTC) * Well, the dire forms appear with no obvious cause, which is often called "magically appearing". :) You should be able to add a new feat to the game and give it to druids at level 12, replacing wild shape. That way the wild shape name, description, and icons would be replaced by those of the new feat. But without a new feat, this could not be done since the part of the game that displays feats and icons is not aware that there is a change at level 12. (The standard implementation is that the script checks the druid level. In the same way, you could script all level 8 druids to polymorph into frost giants, regardless of which wild shape they selected.) As for nothing on the screen, don't the dire forms have a different appearance than the non-dire forms? (If not, it may be a mistake to list them as dire forms in the article.) --The Krit 02:05, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :* All but panther have an appearance change (though panther is listed as improved not dire). WhiZard 02:26, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::* I see. More involved than I had hoped but you scoped it out nicely, TK. The screen pic & on-screen toon appearance changes except as WhiZard noted. Thing is, most of us never check the stat screen unless cursed or under a character effect that would show up there. The Wildshape, Brown Bear should actually read Wildshape, Dire Bear, for instance. The race description is just Animal for all shapes and versions so that doesn't help. I like the idea of building some feats to take place of the misleading ones, though. --Iconclast 04:28, February 23, 2012 (UTC)